


Trusting Omnics

by KnavidDave



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: A drabble of Genji's first thoughts on the Shambali.





	Trusting Omnics

    Omnics have no soul. They’re just robots- just programs in metal bodies. Learning from one of them is no different than googling a recipe on google. It’s informative but it doesn’t teach you because it cares. It’s just following its programming. Omnics have no soul and Zenyatta is no different.

    Genji watches him silently for the first two weeks and repeats that to himself over again. Zenyatta may seem kind, but it’s just software telling him that’s proper. The bot may seem to care but it’s just gathering information. Even when it goes out of its way to help someone… It’s just programming. Just the leftovers of some genius he’ll never meet trying to make the world a little better- and hopefully not fucking it over by making weapons instead.

    When Zenyatta asks to let himself be helped, there’s no reason to say no. His brother thinks he is dead. Overwatch has fallen apart. McCree is somewhere silent in America and Reyes is dead. Who would care if one cyborg ninja disappeared? Even still he trusts no one but the bot he’s been watching for the last couple of weeks. Zenyatta is the only one he can treat like an infinite source of information instead of an on-going fight of trying to remind these omnics he’s not like them. Inside Genji there’s still the heart of a man- there’s still a soul.


End file.
